


Nocne wędrówki

by A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber/pseuds/A_chinchilla_with_lightsaber
Summary: Szybki one-shot z rebeliantów na rozgrzewkę





	Nocne wędrówki

Po zaciemnionej kajucie rozległ się głuchy odgłos uderzanego metalu. Następnie ciche przekleństwo.

Poirytowany potarł bolące miejsce. Odkąd śpi na dole zdarza się to niemal codziennie. Przesunął się na skraj łóżka i przetarł oczy. Mimo całkowitego zabliźnienia, nadal ropiały. Z trudem je otworzył i odruchowo rozejrzał się po pokoju. Natychmiast zalała go fala żalu i goryczy. Czuł się jak kaleka i był traktowany jak kaleka. Odkąd tylko stracił wzrok, miał wrażenie jakby reszta załogi patrzyła się na niego z pobłażaniem. Dodatkowe traktowanie go, jak jajka z pękniętą skorupką, tylko utrwalało go w tym przekonaniu.

Ponownie potarł oczy i podniósł się z koi. Wyprostował się i rozciągnął. Coś głośno łupnęło mu w karku.-Starość nie radość, młodość nie wieczność- wymruczał do siebie i cicho zachichotał. Niesamowicie brakowało mu takiego "śmieszkowania". Westchnął i ponownie się przeciągnął.

Już miał się kierować do wyjścia, gdy poczuł jak coś z impetem uderza go w nos. Wymacał ów obiekt i stwierdził, że to ręka. Zwrócił głowę ku górze, tam gdzie spała jego kapitan. Nigdy nie zrozumie tej kobiety. Zazwyczaj miała bardzo lekki sen i byle szelest mógł ją obudzić. Ale były też noce, gdy spała jak zabita. I właściwie można by pomyśleć, że nie żyje gdyby nie miotało nią jakby ciemna strona mocy w nią wstąpiła.

Delikatnie poprawił jej rękę i upewnił się, że nie spadnie. Podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je z głośnym szumem. Zacmokał i skierował się do kuchni.

Zatrzymując się przy każdej kajucie, nasłuchiwał. Po upewnieniu się, że wszyscy śpią kontynuował swoją wędrówkę do kuchni.

Gdy dotarł do celu, zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie nie pamięta, po co tu przyszedł. Już miał się wracać, ale nieprzyjemnie uczucie trocin w ustach przypomniało mu, powód jego wędrówki. Znalazł coś, co od biedy można było nazwać lodówką. Powoli otworzył drzwiczki, a delikatne światło padło na jego twarz. Wymacał, pośród rozmaitych kształtów, butelkę z niebieskim mlekiem. Nie zamykając lodówki odkręcił nakrętkę i pociągną potężny łyk.

Lecz zamiast słodko-tłustego, dobrze mu znanego smaku, poczuł kwaśny, cierpki smak rozczarowania. Z prędkością światła znalazł się przy zlewie i pluł zepsutym mlekiem. 

-Skisło-stwierdził ze smutkiem i stłumił odruch wymiotny. Wisiał jeszcze przez chwile przy zlewie, po czym wypłukał usta i zlew.

Zrezygnowany wrócił do kajuty i ponownie położył się spać.


End file.
